Completame
by londonHearts010
Summary: Candy va a NY por el estreno de Romeo y Julieta y se encuentra con que Susana sufrió un accidente y Terry debe quedarse, que decisión tomara?…


_Candy va a NY por el estreno de Romeo y Julieta y se encuentra con que Susana sufrió un accidente y Terry debe quedarse, que decisión tomara?…_

**Disclaimier: los personajes no me pertenecen. Dadle el crédito a misuki e igarasashi.**

_CAPITULO I_

_Decisiones…_

_A veces la vida nos pone en situaciones en las que tenemos que sacrificar nuestro propio bien, por el de otros. Esta fue la situación en la que candy se debatía, aquella noche gélida de un invierno oscuro y frio, era tan frio como los ojos de aquel muchacho cuando le envío aquella mirada mientras este cargaba a una hermosa joven de cabellos rubio lacios y ojos celeste._

_Se sentía tan confundida, ella… lo amaba lo sabía, pero nunca lo había mencionado. Había aceptado mantener una relación con el por medio de cartas, después de que se vieran en chicago. El tampoco se sinceraba demasiado, pero estaba segura que él le tenía un gran afecto, sabía que se querían como nadie, pero ahora… ella venia llena de ilusiones para con ellos en el futuro, quería que Terry se sintiera orgulloso de saber que ya era titulada en su profesión, y el empezando su famosa carrera como actor también quería que ella se sintiera igual._

_Pero todo se derrumbo, no quedaba nada. Tenía que tomar la decisión y esa era marcharse, dejarles el camino libre. Ella sabía que el ya había tomado su decisión porque nunca puso resistencia cuando Susana lo llamo para que la cargara, y paso por un lado de ella, como si nada, como si no existiera.  
>Solo quería hacérsela más fácil, y evitar una penosa discusión, no quería que en cierto modo él se sintiera culpable. Lo amaba tanto que si él no encontraba la felicidad a su lado, lucharía con uñas y dientes para que lo hiciera con alguien más. <em>

_En eso estaba, pensando y aclarando su mente cuando de pronto…_

_Susana desea verte – escucho una voz detrás de ella y casi al instante se limpio las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sonrosadas.  
>Bien. – fue lo único que atino a decir y se levanto y paso por un lado del, con cuidado de no rozarlo. – Me despediré de ella, parto esta noche.<br>Te vas? – el la siguió por detrás, mientras subían por las escaleras.  
>Si, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Sabes si yo fuera Susana no te habría salvado en verdad soy mala, no pensaría en ti – se le ocurrió aligerar el asunto porque empezaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho y que mejor que sacar su lado bromista en forma de defensa como a veces lo hacia él.<br>No dejo ni si quiera que le contestara cuando ya estaba adentro de la habitación de Susana._

_Susana – que bella es, serán muy felices. Es lo mejor – pensaba-_

_Candy, candy lo siento… perdóname – y la muchacha haciéndose de sus dotes de actriz empezó a sollozar cubriéndose el rostro con las manos._

_No te preocupes Susana, vengo a despedirme. Parto esta noche – contesto mientras sus lágrimas estaban ya rondando sus hermosos ojos._

_Te vas?... oh no! Candy perdóname, pero cuando el… el me cargo sentí que quería vivir… quería vivir por el oh candy cuanto lo siento – y sin más se echo a llorar._

_Está bien Susana está bien, cuídate mucho y hazlo muy feliz – le decía mientras tomaba una de sus manos para que la chica se calamara._

_Si candy… - la rubia se levanto y casi corriendo se abalanzo sobre la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando…_

_Candy… gracias – le dijo Susana_

_Adiós Susana – cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin más salió y cerró la puerta…se recargo en la misma y sus ojos ya no pudieron y desbordaron las lágrimas atrapadas. Un par de ojos Verdi azules la miraban impactados, el sufrimiento y la tristeza que despedían su pecosa le causaban un dolor inimaginable, ella sufría... y mucho y como siempre… por él._

_La rubia sintió una presencia y levanto su cara y descubrió al muchacho, se limpio las lágrimas, y se abrigo la bufanda_

_Te llevare a la estación – le dijo él mientras la seguía_

_No. – fue su simple respuesta_

_Te llevare a la estación – volvió a insistir._

_He dicho que no, debes quedarte ella te necesita_

_Pero yo…- el muchacho le agarro el brazo y la chica se soltó de su amarre_

_Dije No – y sin más salió corriendo mientras baja la escalera, dejando a Terry sorprendido por su actitud, tardo varios segundos en reaccionar y también rompió a correr tras ella._

_Al alcanzarla la abrazo por detrás, y eso hizo detener a candy_

_No te vayas, no quiero perderte quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre… déjame estar así candy… solo por un momento – le sentencio el hundido en sus rizos._

_Terry… - dijo casi en un susurro mientras sentía una humedad recorrer su espalda. __Terry llora. Terry está llorando, oh no el chico que me ama, sepáranos separarnos así? Oh no._

_De pronto sintió como el agarre de él se fue debilitando hasta que el chico la soltó por completo y la sujeto de los hombros_

_Candy… déjame llevarte, déjame estar contigo, no me quiero separar de ti – le decía con una infinita dulzura que hizo que la rubia volteara su encuentro_

_Terry debes… debes quedarte ella te necesita – trato de usar como arma de excusa_

_El callo por unos segundos y luego hablo._

_Yo no puedo darle lo que ella quiere y merece, yo no puedo dar nada candy – le decía _

_Porque Terry? Claro que puedes, porque no, Susana te necesita – le decía tratando de evitar aquella mirada tan penetrante, que tanto insistía en mostrar._

_Porque yo no puedo dar nada, no soy nada… si no estás conmigo, no soy nada sin ti – PORFIN!, te dijiste a ti mismo, te tragaste tu orgullo, y se lo dijiste y enfrentaste el miedo al rechazo._

_Candy se quedo atónita, no pudo reaccionar_

_No, no Terry no debemos, tú debes estar con ella, ella, te ah salvado oh no Terry, - y comenzó a sollozar_

_Pecosa, yo… yo te quiero, no puedo dejar que nada te pase debo cuidarte, me lo prometí a mí mismo, ella entenderá. – le decía mientras la abrazaba._

_Terry… Yo, yo también te quiero. – le dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar._

_Debemos de ser fuertes, estos son los obstáculos que nos pone la vida y tenemos que enfrentarlos. Candy recuerdas, tenemos que mirar hacia adelante, siempre. – candy estaba callada, se habían suavizado sus sollozos, y en cierta manera la mantenía ocupada el aroma de lavanda de él, se sentía tan protegida a su lado… Los brazos fuertes que la envolvían era donde quería estar para la eternidad._

_Si candy, ella… ella me salvo, pero hubiera preferido que no, si eso significa atarme a su lado de por vida.  
>Yo no quiero estar con ella no puedo darle lo que pide. Mi corazón no está con ella, él le pertenece a otro desde una noche de año nuevo en altamar… si candy a ti, yo te pertenezco.- le replico el joven mientras le tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.<em>

_Candy lo veía con amor en sus ojos, con dulzura, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y Terry la limpio con su pulgar.  
>Candy sonrió y se abalanzo sobre el rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.<em>

_Complétame._

_CAPITULO II._

_Razones…_

_Los copos de nieve caían mas amenamente, el viento resoplaba más fuerte, hacia cada vez mas frio. Pero en aquel hospital, el calor de 2 cuerpos se hacia presente, candy y Terry seguían ahí, planeando como seguirían viviendo con su amor para siempre…_

_Que le diremos a Susana Terry, estará devastada, me siento tan mal – candy seguía abrazada a el y Terry le acariciaba la cabeza._

_No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso. Ahora ve al hotel en un momento te alcanzo. – le dijo mientras la abrigaba, para que saliera._

_Estas seguro Terry?... – pregunto la rubia mientras iban camino a la puerta._

_Estoy seguro, ahora ve no me tardo – le dijo mientras abría la puerta_

_Candy!…- le alcanzo a decir Terry y ella volteo_

_Si? – le respondió _

_No te olvides… que… que te…te a-mo. – la rubia se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído – yo mas – y se salió corriendo._

_Terry se quedo ahí parado contemplando la puerta.  
>Nunca cambiaras mi pequeña pecosa – giro sobre sus tobillos y subió la escalera. Toco a la puerta y cuando recibió respuesta giro la perilla, respiro hondo y entro.<em>

_TERRY! – Susana hablo sorprendida._

_Susana… tengo… tengo que hablar…con… - no termino la frase porque aquella la interrumpió_

_Ya se fue cierto? – pregunto volteando la cabeza hacia la ventanita que estaba al lado de su cama._

_n-no, ella no se ira…sola. – le contesto titubeando pero con la voz firme_

_Susana volteo con la cara llena de lágrimas comprendiendo las palabras profesadas por el chico que amaba._

_Susy… perdóname yo no puedo… pero debes comprender, para que fingir cariño que no te puedo dar.  
>Mi destino… esta con ella, seguro encontraras a alguien que te valore como eres, porque vales mucho, pero no puedes retener a las personas en contra de su voluntad. Yo te dare apoyo económico en todo lo que nececites, pero no puedo darte lo que quieres de mi, porque mi corazón se lo entrege a ella desde que la vi por vez primera.<em>

_Susana cada vez lloraba mas._

_Terry… yo yo quiero seas feliz, pero es muy difícil, yo… yo te amo, y debes quedarte tu debes… debes estar con…ella si…ella, sean felices los comprendo. – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos_

_Susana… - se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano y se la beso. Salió tras la puerta, bajo las escaleras salió del edificio encendio su auto y emprendió camino hacia el hotel de candy._

_Llego a la recepción y pregunto._

_Disculpe, la habitación de la señorita Candice W. Andley –_

_La muchacha busco en su lista y le respondio._

_Es la habitación 115 – gracias – y emprendió camino, duro rato en hallarla y cuando la encontró toco a la puerta._

_Terry!, - candice se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo muy fuerte – wow pecosa a esto si le llamo recibimiento -._

_Cuando terminaron su fraternal abrazo, ella lo dirigió a la pequeña salita y entonces el el conto la situación que paso con Susana._

_Terry, que haremos mañana tengo que partir a chicago – pregunto la pecosa _

_Bueno, yo puedo hablar con Robert y pedirle vacaciones y así podre acompañarte hasta allá y poder hablar con el tio William para… - el chico se callo de golpe, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, el quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero conociendo a la pecosa, tendría que decirle._

_Para…? – lo animo ella_

_Hay pecosa, siempre me haces hablar de mas, yo quería una sorpesa, pero la hemos arruinado – sentencio riéndose a carcajadas_

_Una sorpresa?..., anda Terry dime que es – alegaba la chica mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y lo jaloneaba_

_Bueno… bueno te digo si me sueltas – le decía mientras seguía sangoloteandose por los aires_

_Ooh!... lo siento Terry – y lo solto de rrepente y eso ocaciono que el muchacho callera hacia atrás._

_Wow… grasias candy no tenias que ser tan delicada – le decía mietras se sobaba y se ponía de pie_

_Oh Terry cuanto lo siento – y lo ayudaba a incorporarse_

_Ya ya, no te preocupes estoy bien – se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá y entonces candice hablo._

_Bueno Terry me diras o no – le apresuraba la chiquilla_

_Estabien… quería hablar con tu tio para… para – no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se le subiera a las mejillas_

_Para? Para que Terry? – la pecosa estaba desesperada._

_Para… bueno… para formalizar, digo para pedir tu mano en matrimonio – LO DIJISTE!, ahora veias la cara de tu adorable niña pecosa llena de lagrimas y te sorpeendiste cuando se te ablanzo por 3era vez en la noche y te dijo Terry grasias… mi amor – no pudiste mas y derramaste una lagrima gruesa que rodo por tu mejilla y la abrazaste aun mas fuerte, te sentías tan dichoso, no sabias como merecías tanta felicidad._

_No supiste cuanto duraron abrazados, pudieron haber sido solo unos minutos u horas.  
>Pero estabas seguro de que eras la persona mas feliz del mundo por tener a la pecosa entre tus brazos.<em>

******  
>Epilogo.<p>

El tiempo paso lento, disfrutando cada segundo de toda esa vida con ella. Cualquier roze, beso, caricia era la demostración de ese amor que logro traspasar los obstáculos que sabes que trataron de impedir su reunión. Cada vez que la miras por las mañanas estas seguro de que la amas aun mas. La amas porque baila cuando hace la limpieza, la amas por las pequeñas arrugas que se le forman alredor de los ojos cuando sonríe. La amas por todo lo que hizo por ti. Inconcientemente y consiente también. La amas por darte a esas dos vidas maravillosas fruto de su amor. Pero sobre todo la amas por que ella es tu complementación. No hay vida sin ella. No hay sentido si ella no esta.

_Besaste sus labios una vez mas y te acomodaste sobre ella. La mujer bajo de ti te suspiro bajo tu oreja y abrió los ojos._

_Completame.. quiero que lo hagas ya.. se mio como yo soy tuya para siempre.. – Susurro con delicadeza, mientras tu entrabas en ella._

Los recuerdos de esa noche, junto con las demás que pasaron y las que aun faltan por venir, fueron y serán únicas. Porque todo ella es vida, y tu vida no es real si ella no te completa. Si no son uno mismo.

Hola chicas mi nombre es Franccesca.  
>Debo admitir que la historia la tenia abandonada en mis documentos, pero entonces la volvi a abrir y decidi continuarla y darle el final. Y un pequeño epilogo. Se que puede verse algo forzada porque yo se que talvez los personajes nunca harian algo asi, pero es mi primer historia, y en lo personal me siento orgullosa con mi trabajo.<span>La historia nación porque me encontraba escribiendo un mini poema y fue cuando pasereglón<span> y dije ¿por qué no?  
>Espero les haya gustado, Como los capítulos son cortos, decidi juntarlos. Espero no haya inconveniente.<br>Saludos Cordiales, Hasta la próxima y que pasen lindo día.

Opiniones, criticas, comentario, tomatazos? Solo dale un clic a review.  
>(:<p> 


End file.
